I Love The Night
by Mantinas
Summary: Rolo gets dumped by Shirley and walks through the park to get home to cheer himself up. There he meets a strange figure. Will Rolo welcome him tonight? Song used: "I Love The Night" by Blue Oyster Cult. LelouchxRolo. Songfic.


I Love The Night

Mantineus-**Important!!!-**This is not a songfic by the normal sense of the term. This is just a fic with a song in it, but I played with it too much, it is not like the original song at all. Some of the lyrics are in the descriptive parts while others are sang or spoken. And one part is twisted completely and some is removed completely.

What a way to start the summer, eh?

Dedicated to cushy buns, because he helped me create this. IIU(hehehe)

Disclaimer-Code Geass belongs to kami no geass. I'm not that! And the song belongs to Blue Oyster Cult-"I Love The Night". Might I recommend listening to it while reading? It could help you spot the hidden lyrics.

**Key**

"Blah" Dialog.

"_Blah" Singing unless I write differently. Then it's just him talking the lyrics._

"_Blah…_blah" singing which then turns into dialog.

------ ------

Rolo stood in the front door of his girlfriend's apartment. Shirley was talking about something that Rolo couldn't quite hear. The kiss she gave him when she opened the door said it all. It was over. Her reasons did not matter, reasons are a person's own. Especially since he did not feel the same. She said something, looking a little sad and closed the door. Rolo sighed, he did not even get a chance to speak; he turned away from the door. This would be the last time he saw her.

Rolo began walking, his hands in his pockets. The sun was setting, its rays were slipping from view. Yet the park trail already seemed dark and gloomy yet inviting. The trees overhang above most of the trail. It was the quickest way back home; not to mention beautiful no matter the time, which would cheer him up. And cheering up was exactly what Rolo needed right now.

He took one step into the trail and then another. The gloom seemed to soak up his sorrow, the mist swirled around the flowers, giving them a mysterious beauty, accenting their colors. The sun was setting and a calm had set over Rolo as he walked.

Not a rustle was made as the dark, capped figure appeared from behind the bushes. The figure wore a purple cape and suit, a helmet sat upon its head that bore three horns at the back, and on each hand there were a pair of purple gloves. It was obvious that it was male by how he presented himself; determined and elegant. Like the air, silent and refined, he offered a hand.

"_Like me, I see you're walking alone._" He said, his voice was calm and sophisticated. "_Won't you please stay_ with me?"

Rolo was captured; he could not look away. He took the offered hand. The figure walked with him, side-by-side; Rolo on the right, the figure on his left. They walked like this until they reached a circular clearing that Rolo did not recognize. He did not realize where they had walked. His mind was focused on the man whom he was walking with. Now they were off the path and somewhere new. Somewhere mysterious and wonderful; Rolo could feel it. He just did not know how. Not like his mind was preoccupied with that thought anyway.

Once they stepped inside the figure walked to the left, extending their arms. As he walked he sang: "_I love the night. The day is ok and the sun can be fun, but I live to see those rays slip away."_

He did a sweeping motion upwards as the sun's rays were clearly fading away from the sky. His helmet facing upwards. Joy and aw radiated off of him and entranced Rolo more. The thought of why this man was singing left his mind. Though the sound was beautiful, it was slightly off. It was muffled by the helmet. Yet Rolo did not realize it. Or, if he did, he did not mind it. He enjoyed it until…

"_I love the night,_" He sang again, turning slowly, hope radiating from his body. "_There's so much I can show and give to you; if you will welcome me tonight._"

Rolo was speechless. When he saw his reflection in the tinted, polished glass where the person wearing it, could see out; he knew he was dealing with a wonder no mortal should ever know.(1) He could not answer. His mind was not at ease as it was earlier. It was nervous; thoughts jumbled themselves up and so he could not think clearly. Like anyone would when placed under pressure. Only this, to Rolo, felt like heavier pressure than he ever experienced before.

The figure seemed to understand. Rolo could feel his smile and unclasped his hand from Rolo. Rolo looked at the figure with sad, abandoned eyes. But the figure did not seem to notice, for it was working on taking the helmet from his head. Slow, meticulous hands worked at unclasping something at the back and then one hand scurried over to the tinted glass and pulled forward and up.

It was off and Rolo gasped. The face beneath the mysterious helmet was beautiful. His hair was short and black with eyes of blazing purple and a soft, affectionate smile gracing his lips. And a cute nose. His whole body screamed perfection.

"_I love the night._" He sang, his voice sounded prettier without the helmet blocking most of the sound. The offered a hand. Rolo took it and wrapped his other arm around his waist and began to dance.

"_The day is ok and the sun can be fun, but I live to see those rays slip away."_ He sang again.

He lowered his head until his lips were by Rolo's ear. Rolo stiffened slightly as he felt his warm breath against his ear. The figure smirked and began to talk. Their bodies dancing to a song no one could hear.

"My name is Lelouch Lamperouge." He said. "And you are, my dear?"

"R…Rolo." Rolo stammered out, and tensed again as he felt the figure smirk.

"Well, Rolo." Lelouch said, lifting his head to look into his eyes. "_There's so much I can show and give to you; if you will welcome me tonight._"

Lelouch stopped their dance and looked at Rolo with patience, hope, and love. The whole forest seemed to tense, awaiting his response.

"I do." Rolo said, a smile on his face.(2)

Lelouch crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss then trailed kisses down his throat until he stopped over a tender spot. A jugular. Rolo moaned as he felt two hard things poke at that spot and a hungry tongue lick over it.

Lelouch lifted his head from Rolo's neck and wiped something from his lips with his right, gloved hand. He cut open his wrist just above the opening of the glove and allowed Rolo a drink.

They were one. Conjoined by blood and love. They were family now.

Lelouch brought them into position and they danced together under the moon. Lelouch lowered his head once more and whispered: "Sing with me."

"_I love the night._" They sang together, in perfect harmony. "_The day is ok and the sun can be fun, but I live to see those rays slip away. I love the night…"_

Lelouch took off on his solo.

"_There's so much I can show and give to you; if you will welcome me tonight._"

Their danced slowed a little. Their lips met chastely and they began to sing once more.

"_I" _Lelouch began and Rolo came in shortly after_. _"_I love the night._"

Their voices synchronized at love and then they started to slow down once more. Their lips met once more, this time they stayed connected a little longer. Both because there was still blood that mingled in their mouths and because they liked the feel of the other's lips on their own.

"_I…I love the night._" The sang, their dance stopped, and all was quiet as their faces inched closer under the glow of the moon. Their lips touched. They broke apart a minute later. They clasped their hands together and walked within the woods under the moonlight.

------ ------

That's the main reason why I had him wear the helmet(if you listened or know the song, that is the 'mirror'). The other was vampire stuff.

It's what cushy buns wrote in yahoo as a wedding joke, and what I missed because he missed and wrote over my death scene when he wanted to go do mrpeg!

Mantineus-I hope you've enjoyed this.


End file.
